


Piece of Your Action

by StellaLux



Series: On The Terror Twins and Their Smutty Lives Together [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking, just completely gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaLux/pseuds/StellaLux
Summary: They've been together for two months now, finally, after two years of pining and longing and idiocy. And in those two months, Nikki has treated Tommy like nothing short of the most important thing in his life. He's sweet, and gentle, and affectionate. It's amazing, it's incredible. But Tommy has a problem. He adores how careful Nikki is being with him but...He really, really just wants to get ruined.





	Piece of Your Action

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent piece of filth that I have ever produced. Literally was just craving Nikki hard core dicking Tommy down so... you know... here this is.
> 
> 9000 words of absolute smut. Barely any plot. A little bit of fluff and feelings. But don't look for any deep meaning in this nonsense, it just pure porn.
> 
> Also, I wanted to post it as soon as I finished writing so I haven't had a chance to read through for mistakes yet. I'll be editing it if I find anything so bear with any mistakes if you read it before I get to them!
> 
> Enjoy~

Tommy has a problem.

Well, not so much a problem, per se. Tommy doesn’t do _problems_, Tommy has situations which may appear problematic to some people but typically end up being no match for his sunny disposition or just his sheer stubbornness. It has to be a damn near emergency for Tommy Lee to label something a “problem”.

So really, Tommy has a predicament. Not a problem, because this is not an emergency, at least not yet. He has a predicament and it all stems from one thing: Nikki’s damn arms.

Tommy literally cannot stop staring at them. It’s not necessarily a new thing, even before they got together Tommy had obsessed over just how much _bigger_ Nikki was than him. Yeah, Tommy had an inch or maybe two over the bassist when it came to height but Tommy was just so slender, a result of a super-fast metabolism and a naturally skinny build. Nikki though, Nikki could pack on muscle like nobody’s business and he’s just so much broader than Tommy is himself, the drummer couldn’t help but fantasize every time he noticed it.

It’s enough to leave him frustrated, sassy to the point of snapping at nearly everybody.

It’s not like he’s not being satisfied. Point of fact, Nikki more than satisfies him on more than a regular basis which isn’t surprising to anyone. What is surprising to everyone, is how damn gentle Nikki is with him. This was a man who once grabbed Tommy by the hair and repeatedly bashed his head against a table when they were still just friends. Whenever Vince points this out, Tommy waves it away with a laugh and claims that Nikki was just pulling pigtails. Now though, Tommy can’t help but laugh and giggle when people they’ve known for a while see the way Nikki looks at him, how softly he touches him, how sweetly he speaks to him. It’s always hilarious to see their confused incredulous expression.

Nikki genuinely treats him like he’s the most precious thing in the world and that gentleness always colors their sex as well. And Tommy gets it, he _gets it_. It took them a whole two years to stop pussy footing around the fact that they were both mutually pining for each other and get together after a tipsy kiss one night. This wasn’t Nikki fucking groupies left and right and Tommy falling in and out of love at the drop of a hat, this was them. The whole thing was so much more emotionally intense than either of them had ever experienced and it has them both wanting to cherish it.

So for two months he has had Nikki taking it gentle with him, the older man setting a languid, unhurried pace in bed, taking him apart slowly, piece by piece in a way that has Tommy whining so loudly nearly every damn time Nikki finally got around to actually entering him that Vince had taken to beating on the wall that separated their rooms to try to quiet them down. Not that it ever worked. Even when they start out wild and passionate, grabbing at each other harshly, biting and clawing to leave marks on each other’s skin, Nikki always manages to slow it down into something tender and affectionate.

And Tommy loves it, it’s honest to god the absolute best sex he’s ever had. Nikki makes him feel like he’s drowning sometimes, makes it difficult to catch his breath against the sheer emotion that Nikki brings out of him. He feels like he’s stuck struggling against ocean waves, desperately clawing his way up and as soon as he breaks free of the surface and can breathe easily, Nikki will slide his hand up to rest over his heart as he slips into Tommy and the drummer will feel another wave crash over him and drag him under again. It’s exhilarating, and overwhelming in a way that only Nikki has ever made him feel.

So, yeah, it’s great. It’s fucking incredible. But at the same time, Tommy knows just what else Nikki is capable of. He’d lived with the man for two years before they got together and he had heard the screams from the random chicks Nikki would bring home, heard the banging of the headboard against the wall, hell, he had even _seen_ how rough and dominant Nikki could be after walking in on the bassist a couple times at parties.

_That_ is what Tommy was craving.

Making love with Nikki is unlike anything else Tommy has ever experienced but he feels a desperate pressure building up inside him that he knows is only going to be relieved by Nikki just grabbing and fucking the absolute shit out of him. He knows that Nikki wants it too, he can feel it sometimes in the way that the older man’s hands shake when he’s touching him, that he’s holding himself back for the sake of being sweet and loving. But Tommy needs it. He needs Nikki to manhandle him, needs the bassist to bend him over, grab a fistful of his hair, maybe smack his ass because Tommy can be such a fucking _brat_ sometimes. He wants Nikki to fuck him hard and mercilessly, wants to hear his low, gritty voice talk absolute filth to him while he makes Tommy _scream_-

“Tommy, baby, you doing alright over there?”

Tommy blinks in surprise as he realizes that he had completely lost focus while eating breakfast. He’s seated at their crappy little dining table that still pushed against the wall from their last party, sitting Indian style in his chair still only wearing a pair of black briefs and a ratty old t-shirt from bed, one hand holding his bowl and one hand holding a spoonful of cereal in mid-air as he just stares at Nikki mindlessly strumming his bass on the couch.

The bassist is still wearing the threadbare black tank that he had gone to sleep in and it gives Tommy the best view of his muscled arms and broad chest and Tommy feels the heat from his earlier fantasizing surge back through him accompanied by a deep, filthy ache centered around his lower body as his entrance clenches around nothing. _Christ_, what was Nikki doing to him? He was turning into an absolute slut for the older man and he was done waiting around for Nikki to do something about it. Time for a plan.

Tommy grins at the bassist, “Completely fucking spaced out there huh?”

Nikki chuckles quietly, “Little bit T. What’s got you thinking so hard over there?”

The drummer shrugs and goes back to eating his cereal. Nikki is raising an eyebrow at him, and Tommy knows that it’s unusual for him to stay silent like that but the bassist doesn’t push, just goes back to strumming his bass and looking at him every so often with a curious gleam in his eyes.

It’s then that Tommy decides what he’s going to do to solve his dilemma. He _could_ just come out and straight up ask Nikki for what he wants. Tommy has never been shy and even on the odd occasion that he could be, he would suck it the hell up if it meant getting what he so badly wanted. But that just didn’t seem satisfying to the drummer. He was an actual ball of horny frustration right now, but he didn’t want to ask Nikki for what he needed and just have the bassist give it to him. No, he wanted Nikki to _take_ him. He wanted to break that beautifully sweet self-control Nikki had imposed on himself and have the man feeling just as desperate for a good, rough banging as he was that the idea of slowing it down didn’t even cross his mind.

So no, Tommy is not going to take the easy road and ask. He’s going to take the much more fun road and tease the hell out of his boyfriend until he gets what he wants.

With this new plan in mind, Tommy sets his bowl down on the table and pushes himself out of the chair to walk slowly over to where Nikki is. The bassist watches him with mounting interest in his green eyes as Tommy carefully grabs the bass out of his hands and sits it off to side before sliding into his lap, knees on either side of Nikki’s hips and settling down on Nikki’s upper legs. Tommy feels Nikki’s hands automatically curl around his exposed thighs and the grip makes him shiver a little, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to Nikki’s hands on him like this.

Tommy gives the bassist underneath him a suggestive smile when he sees Nikki’s lips pull into a little smirk, “So this is what you were thinking about huh?”

“Hmm, something like this.” Tommy hums as he pushes his hands into Nikki’s long straight black hair, gripping a little tighter once his fingers are buried and pulling his head back so that Nikki is looking up at him.

Nikki groans at the slight sting in his scalp from Tommy’s grip but he’s silenced when the drummer leans forward to connect their lips in a rough kiss, Tommy’s mouth opening automatically to entice Nikki to take control. The bassist doesn’t let him down and Tommy feels his mind go fuzzy as Nikki curls his tongue into his mouth to run over his own. Kissing Nikki is a bit like being high, where Tommy’s mind blanks out and every touch to his body feels ten times more electrifying. It has Tommy whimpering quietly against Nikki’s lips in no time flat and the sound has Nikki’s hands tightening around his thighs as he pulls back.

“Babe-” Nikki starts but is cut off when a hiss escapes him as Tommy dives down to bite into his neck just underneath his jaw, “Fuck, baby, we have a photoshoot in like 30 minutes we gotta be at.”

Tommy know this. He’s well aware and even if his mind is a little hazy right now, he still has his plan firmly in place.

“Fuck that Nik, it’s not like they’re _not_ expecting us to be late anyway, right?” Tommy says between kisses and nips to the bassist’s neck. He can feel Nikki’s half-hearted complaint fading quickly, his hands sliding up Tommy’s t-shirt and petting softly at the dip of his waist that he loves to hold onto so much.

The gentle touch makes Tommy shiver but this is his show, and as much as he kind of just wants to say fuck it and let Nikki do whatever he wants, he has to keep his focus. So he bites a little harder into the junction between Nikki’s neck and shoulder while he spreads his legs wider to drop further into the older man’s lap, grinding his ass down against Nikki’s rapidly hardening erection underneath him.

“_Tommy_, Jesus fuck!” Nikki exclaims, moving his grip from Tommy’s waist down to grab at his ass and tilting his head back so Tommy has more room to bite and suck at his neck.

The drummer smiles against Nikki’s skin before moaning as he keeps grinding against Nikki’s cock. They’re both only wearing underwear and Tommy can feel nearly everything through the thin barrier and it’s so good, he could probably come just from this. He contemplates doing just that, getting off and then leaving Nikki to take care of himself with some excuse but that would be so difficult for him because he loves seeing Nikki come because of him and he doesn’t think he’d be able to resist.

“For fuck’s sake, I fucking told you, not on the fucking couch! Now get the hell up, we gotta go!”

Tommy’s grin widens, saved by the blonde.

He stops moving against Nikki and inwardly thrills at the absolute stricken expression he gets from him when he does, the bassist’s green eyes still hooded and full of lust for him. He sees Nikki’s eyes move from him to glare at Vince over his shoulder and open his mouth probably to tell the singer to fuck off so Tommy quickly beats him to the punch.

“OH! You’re so right dude, I totally fucking forgot about the shoot, give us five minutes!” With that he’s bounding away towards his and Nikki’s shared room, ignoring the bassist’s “Wait, what?!” and chuckling at Vince murmuring under his breath about “getting a spray bottle to train these two jerks”.

He’s just pulling on a pair of jeans from the floor of their bedroom when Nikki walks in and wraps his arms around his waist from behind, pulling the drummer flush against his chest and hips.

“What are you doing Tommy?”

Nikki’s voice is low and there’s an sharpness to it that he’s never used with Tommy before and he feels himself flush at the tone. Looks like they were getting somewhere.

“Getting dressed babe, can’t be late for work right?” Tommy keeps his voice light, trying his best to seem unaffected as he turns in Nikki’s arms and gives him a sweet peck on the lips.

Nikki’s grip on him falters and Tommy wants to laugh at the pout that forms on his face, “But you said-”

Tommy does laugh at the whine in the bassist’s voice then, kissing Nikki again but pulling away when he feels the other man drawing him in closer, “Later baby, work first! Now put on some pants dude, we gotta go.”

Nikki’s dramatic groan as he walks out of their bedroom makes him smile and the way the bassist sulks in the car all the way to the studio even has Vince chuckling and poking fun at the older man as they walk through the doors and onto the set.

Mick is already there, lounging on a couch and fully dressed and decked out by the stylists so Tommy bounces over to him, excitedly telling him how cool he looks while the guitarist tries to not get bowled over by the hyper drummer.

“Fucking careful drummer, like a bull in a fucking china shop I swear.” Mick drawls but gives Tommy a small little smirk anyway. The guitarist raises an eyebrow at the singer and bassist approaching, already hearing their bickering and he looks over at Tommy snickering when he hears them too.

“Oh shut the fuck up already Neil.” Nikki growls out as he falls into the couch next to where Tommy and Mick are sitting, arm reaching out to wrap around Tommy’s shoulders and bring him into his side.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch Sixx?” Mick asks drily, used to the constant fighting between him and Vince.

The blonde haired singer chuckles, “Sixx is pissy today since he couldn’t get it in because Tommy didn’t want to be late.”

Nikki reaches out to his side blindly with his free hand to grab a pillow and chucks it hard at Vince and starts arguing again, making Tommy laugh but he quiets down a little, still smiling when he sees Mick staring at him suspiciously.

“Since when did you give a fuck about being late to anything?” Mick asks, eyeing him in absolute disbelief, making Tommy’s smile turn into a little smirk.

“Since it suited me to old man.” Tommy winks then and before Mick can question him further, a small hand is fisting into the material of his t-shirt and pulling him off the couch with surprising strength.

“Get your skinny ass in gear Lee. We have work to do.” Tommy grins at his stylist as she drags him away, blowing a little kiss back at Nikki that makes the bassist smile and makes Vince start a fresh round of teasing.

Tommy likes his stylist, he’s not quite used to the fact that he has one yet, all of this more official and professional shit still new to them, but he does like her. She’s a short little blond chick who’s sarcastic as hell and can be sweet when she wants to be but more importantly, she actually listens to his feedback on what she styles him in. Which is perfect for occasions just like today.

She pushes him down into a chair in front of a huge mirrored vanity and then he watches as she starts filing through some clothes on a rack not too far away, muttering under her breath.

“Any requests today kid?” She asks as she fingers over a pair of leather pants in contemplation.

Tommy grins, time for phase two of his plan.

“Lynn, I need to look extra fucking fine okay dude? Like absolutely smokin’.”

Lynn whips around and gives him a frown, “Are you saying I don’t usually make you look good Lee?”

Tommy shakes his head wildly, “No, no, I didn’t mean that. You always do a fucking good job, I lucked out with the best fucking stylist in the group. Hands down.”

The blond stylists smirks at that, “Now you’re just trying to butter me up so this must be important.”

The drummer bites his lip, trying not to smile like a maniac, “I want to tease the hell out of Nikki today Lynn. Think you could help me out with that?”

Lynn knows all about Tommy’s predicament, the drummer guesses it’s something about the dynamic, kind of like telling your whole life story to your hairdresser, that has him sharing everything with her. He also has the benefit of knowing that she’s not the kind of person to go blabbing about it to anyone so it helps.

So when she hears his request, he’s not surprised at all to see her lips curl into a wicked smile and her blue eyes light up in excitement, “Yes, I have been waiting for this day.”

Tommy laughs when she practically runs to the door to the slam it shut and comes back to dig through a different pile of clothes next the rack, grabbing out what looked like to him just a bunch of fishnet and leather. He nearly starts bouncing in his seat in anticipation.

She does his hair and makeup first. She doesn’t tease his hair quite as much as she usually does, leaves the dyed black curls a little more natural before moving onto lining his eyes with thin black eyeliner, making a smoky effect with some eyeshadow and even applying mascara to make his eyes look bigger than they normally are. She tops the whole thing off with carefully applied burgundy lipstick and Tommy can honestly say that he has never looked prettier and says as much to her while she puts some long dangling earrings into his piercings.

“We’re trying to get you hard core laid here Lee, that’s kind of the point. Now put the clothes on so I can make any adjustments. What do you plan to do after I dress you like a high end hooker anyway?” She asks nonchalantly, pushing clothes into his hand and seating herself in the chair when he stands p to change.

He strips without a bother, he’s not shy about his body and she’s a stylist anyway, there’s nothing that she hasn’t seen before in this context, “You know, rub up against him during the photoshoot, bend over, those kinds of things.”

She nods in agreement and shakes her head when he pulls at the waistband of his underwear questioningly, so Tommy pulls them off before pulling on a pair of large scale fishnet tights and leather short shorts that lace up the front.

“You should do the same with Neil.” She says as she gets up to tug on the clothing so it falls in the proper places while he pulls on a fashionably torn up black and white striped tank top that stops right at his belly button.

“I should flirt with Vince? You think?” Tommy questions as she pushes him back down to do last minute touch ups on his hair and makeup. She gives him a pair of leather fingerless gloves that he pulls on as they talk.

“Hell yeah, you’re paired with Vince after your group shots. From what you say and what I’ve seen, those two are always competing. It would probably drive Sixx crazy to see Neil touching you while you were dressed like this and he seems like the type to want to assert his claim on you if you catch my drift.”

Tommy nods, taking that under consideration as she fastens a black choker and several long layered necklaces around his neck before handing him a pair of black combat boots that he slips on. She motions for him to stand one more time, adjusting little things here and there before standing back and giving a low whistle.

“I do some fine ass work Lee, but this is spectacular.”

Tommy looks into the mirror and can’t help but agree, catching her eyes through the glass and sticking out his tongue and giving her two thumbs up.

She laughs at him and starts pushing him towards the door, “Go you goofball. I better get details next time I see you!”

The drummer flings the door open and salutes her as he walks down the hallway and back to set, getting into that teasing headspace with every look he gets from people working around him, swinging his hips a little just for the fun of it.

As he gets closer he sees Mick just where he left him with Vince sitting next to him in what appeared to be a pair of bright pink leopard print leather pants and a lace up white leather vest and Tommy just has to snicker at him. Nikki was sitting on a chair facing the opposite way, all black and red leather and chains and it’s enough to make Tommy bite his lip and pause to collect himself before he continues over to the group.

“They’re really riding this barbie thing hard huh Vinnie?” Tommy laughs and gives a smirk when the blonde singer looks up to tell him off only to whistle instead.

“What was your concept T, high end stripper?” Vince asks as he smiles and looks the drummer up and down.

At that Tommy sees Nikki turning around in his chair and Tommy’s smirk grows when Nikki’s eyes widen and take him in. The drummer gives a little twirl jokingly before sitting down sideways on Nikki’s lap, crossing his legs and wrapping his arms around the bassist’s neck.

“Well, what do you think?” Tommy teases as Nikki wraps an arm around his waist and slides the other hand up his leg.

Nikki’s fingertips dig into his skin and the grip is nearly painful but Nikki is quiet, not answering and face tilted down so his hair blocks his eyes from Tommy’s view and the drummer feels his smirk sliding off his face as a wave of nerves start to set in at the other man’s absolute silence.

“Nikki?” Tommy asks, voice quieter now, questioning, as he squirms in the bassist’s hold.

Vince laughs from the couch, “I think you broke him Tommy.”

Tommy wants to laugh with the singer but he feels an unusual insecurity settling into his heart when Nikki still doesn’t say anything so instead he bites his lip and moves to try to get off the bassist’s lap.

Nikki’s hands suddenly clamp down like iron and hold him in place firmly so Tommy can’t leave, “Stay right fucking there babe.”

Tommy feels his heart race when Nikki tilts his head up to look at him with fiery green eyes and the most intense expression on his face, hand sliding further up Tommy’s leg to start rubbing his thumb against the soft skin of his inner thigh right at the hem of the leather shorts. The touch sends pleasure shooting up his spine and Tommy wants nothing more than to spread his legs in response. As it is, he just lets out a small whimper.

“You look so fucking good baby, _Christ_.” Nikki growls out, the hand around Tommy’s waist slipping up the back of his tank top and petting firmly along his spine down to the small of his back.

“_Nikki_.” Tommy whines before a smile pulls at his lips again, “I guess you like it Nik?”

“Like it? Fuck Tommy, you look… fuck, babe.” Tommy laughs happily, Nikki couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was burying his face into Tommy’s neck, pressing kisses and bites into the soft skin.

“You idiots don’t have time to fuck right now, they’re waving us over to start shooting.” Mick comments nonchalantly, standing and nodding over to the cameras and the backdrop.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Nikki whines as he drops his head to Tommy’s shoulder, the drummer patting his head consolingly before getting up, missing Nikki’s hands on him immediately.

He didn’t have to miss them for too long though because Nikki is wrapping his arms around his upper thighs and pulling him close, kissing the skin above the waist of his shorts, “This is the second time today that you’ve left me hard baby.”

Tommy gasps as Nikki nibbles on the skin along his hip bone. He knows that he has Nikki worked up because while they weren’t shy with touching and groping each other in front of anyone, the bassist seems like he’s two seconds away from laying him down and fucking him right here, everyone else be damned.

Good, they’re so close to Tommy’s objective. He really didn’t think it would be this easy to wind Nikki up and it makes him feel powerful to drive Nikki crazy like this. He feels so good between Nikki’s touch and the pride rushing through him that he wants to push further, faster.

So he gives a little moan, burying his hands in the teased mess of Nikki’s hair, “Just say the word Nik and I’ll get down on my knees right now to help you out.”

Nikki’s head whips up to meet his eyes so fast that Tommy can hear the crack his neck makes. There it was, the edge that was always hiding behind Nikki’s warm, affectionate gaze, in the shaking of his hands when he would touch Tommy so gently.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, no you fucking won’t, now let’s go get this done so I can go drown myself after witnessing this.” Vince huffs and walks over to grab Tommy’s arm and pull him along away from Nikki who jumps up to follow.

“So fucking dramatic dude.” Tommy laughs, ignoring the tightness of the leather shorts he’s wearing when Nikki takes his other arm in his grip and pulls him away from Vince and into the bassist’s side.

Their group shoot flies by and Tommy is glowing and heated from all the teasing he’s putting Nikki through. He doesn’t have to do much, just makes sure that he keeps his hands on Nikki the entire time, grabbing at his hair, throwing an arm around shoulders. Nikki’s attention keeps drifting away from the cameras and onto Tommy and while that’s okay for a few pictures, the photographer has to keep calling his attention back when it lingers too long.

The more Tommy touches him, the rougher Nikki’s hands grab at him in return and as they’re winding down, photographer asking for just a few more shots before moving onto doubles, Tommy decides to crank it up a notch. He pushes himself back against Nikki’s hips before bending over towards the camera, giving a playful smirk for the photo so it looks like business as usual but being sure to press his ass right against Nikki’s crotch where the other man is still hard in his leather pants.

He hears Nikki’s sharp intake of breath and his smirk widens when he feels one of Nikki’s hands curl around his hip in a vice like hold. But then Nikki is sinking his other hand into his wavy hair and yanking him up just far enough to make his back arch and it’s just about the harshest touch Nikki has laid on him since they got together and Tommy’s mouth drops open as he _just barely_ restrains himself from moaning.

The photographer is chuckling at them then, letting them know they’re done and are going to shoot a few with just Nikki and Mick first before moving on to Tommy and Vince. Nikki pulls him up the rest of the way until he’s flush against the bassist’s chest, the older man’s lips against his ear.

“As soon as we’re done here I’m taking you home and fucking you through our fucking mattress baby.” Nikki’s voice has dropped an octave, so deep it makes heat shoot between Tommy’s legs and when he grinds back against Nikki this time it’s less about teasing the other man and more about needing to feel the bassist against him.

“The table is closer to the door if you wanna save time Nik.”

“_Tommy Lee_.” Nikki growls as Tommy pulls away from him to stand on the side with Vince.

Vince is smirking at the string of curses that Nikki lets loose as Tommy settles next to him, “You sure are fucking with him good today.”

Tommy blinks in surprised innocence and looks over at the blonde singer, “What the hell are you talking about dude.”

Vince laughs and pushes at Tommy as they start shooting Mick and Nikki, “Save it T-Bone, like I don’t know that you’re teasing the fuck out of him on purpose.”

“I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about Vinnie, why would I do that?” Tommy grinned, still watching Nikki and smiling wider when the bassist keeps shooting glances over at him.

Vince snorts, “Maybe because he’s been treating you like a porcelain doll ever since you two got together and you just wanna be banged like a damn groupie.”

Tommy laughs, “Well shit, can’t argue with that.”

“I’d say you’re doing a pretty damn good job, he’s chomping at the bit to get to you.” Vince snickers watching Nikki trying to focus on his damn job.

Tommy smirks and hums, “Yeah, but not quite there yet. He’s still talking about a bed, I don’t want him to even be thinking about particular locations.”

Vince nodded, “You need one more good push, think I got just the thing.”

“You just want to annoy the fuck out of Nikki, you’re not fooling me Vin.” Tommy says, throwing an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and leaning his weight on him.

Vince laughs and wraps an arm around Tommy’s waist, pulling him forward when Nikki and Mick start walking towards them, speaking loudly enough for them to overhear, “Oh, hell yes I do, but I don’t need an ulterior motive to want to touch you for a while T.”

“Keep your fucking hands to yourself Neil.” Nikki warns as they pass and Vince just winks at Tommy before pulling him down to sit with him in front of the camera.

It’s friendly for the first few photos, just the two of them playing around but then Tommy sees that trademark impish little smirk work its way onto Vince’s lips and he’s suddenly being pulled back to lean against Vince’s chest, his legs spread out in front of him and the blonde haired singer’s hands running firmly down his torso until they rest for a few photos at the strip of skin that’s exposed by his top. He actually wasn’t planning on flirting with Vince, despite what Lynn had told him earlier. With as wound up at Nikki was, Tommy thought it best not to antagonize him that far, but if Vince was taking it upon himself to help a friend, how could Tommy say no?

Tommy glances over to where Nikki and Mick are standing and the guitarist is just rolling his eyes at them but Nikki, god, Nikki is glaring at them like he wants Vince Neil to spontaneously combust.

Vince lets out a quiet chuckle from behind him, “You are going to get laid so fucking hard for this T, you’re welcome.”

Tommy laughs back and spreads his legs a little more when Vince’s hand slips down just a bit further to tangle his fingers into the laces on his leather shorts.

Suddenly Tommy is being yanked up by a grip on his arm and distantly he hears Vince falling onto his back from the force with which Tommy is ripped away but the blonde is laughing uproariously and the photographer is complaining about not being done and Doc is yelling at them to come back but Nikki is pulling him away despite all of that.

The bassist stops at the table they had sat at earlier and picks up Vince’s keys before continuing his fast pace, his grip on Tommy forcing him to keep up as they nearly run out of the door.

As soon as they reach Vince’s car Nikki is pushing him against the passenger’s side and Tommy tries to catch his breath.

“Nikki, what the fu- mph.” Tommy doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because Nikki is pressing up against him and pushing him further into the car, one hand gripping his hair and pulling him into a ravenous kiss and the other automatically finding its place on Tommy’s ass, grabbing at it possessively.

Tommy reacts immediately, moaning into Nikki’s mouth, hands clutching at the material of Nikki’s torn up black shirt and getting tangled in the chains, arching into the older man, body electrified but Nikki is pulling back just as quickly as he had come.

“Get in the fucking car Tommy.” Nikki whispers to him before backing off entirely and running around the car to get into the driver’s seat while Tommy scrambles to get in and close the door.

The drive back to their apartment in tense and silent but Nikki is breaking nearly every speeding and traffic law in the book and it’s a miracle that they make it back without being pulled over. Nikki is pulling into a thankfully empty spot on the street right in front of their building and he throws the car into park, turns the engine off and is getting out of the car in the span of a few seconds.

Tommy is just a little slower and by the time he’s out of the car, Nikki is there, plastering himself to his back and pushing him to move forward, herding him up the stairs with hands groping at his hips and thighs before cupping a hand over Tommy’s cock and using that grip to pull him back so his ass is snug against Nikki’s own erection as soon as they make it to their door.

The drummer is moaning already, his hands braced on their front door, hips rotating between the hand on him in the front and Nikki’s extremely hard cock behind him and he needs Nikki to get the door open already and he says as much.  


“Nikki, Nik, come on, open the door!” Tommy whines, panting against the sheer need, the excitement of finally feeling Nikki like this, wild, out of control.

“Why babe? You sure as hell didn’t mind Vince’s hands all over you in front of people. Maybe I should fuck you right here, where anyone and everyone can fucking see you.” Nikki is murmuring heatedly into his ear before biting down on the lobe and moving down to bite and suck hickeys into his neck.

“Nikki!” Tommy feels delirious, all he can say is Nikki’s name right now, can barely form thoughts let alone give those thoughts a voice.

Nikki’s hand is rubbing at him through the leather now and he’s rolling his hips forward against Tommy’s ass, “I should, fuck baby, I should fuck you right here. You were such a fucking slut today babe, teasing me like that in front of everyone all damn day. You’re such a goddamn brat sometimes, always have to have things when you want them. Fucking princess.”

Tommy gasps at that and he feels Nikki smirk against his shoulder, “But you’re _my_ princess, don’t want anyone else to fucking see how stunning you are when I fuck you.”

With that he’s taking his hands off of Tommy and reaching out to unlock and open the door, pushing the drummer through it and closing it again with his foot. Nikki pushes him forward with his hands on his hips and Tommy arches against him, hand reaching up to bury in Nikki’s hair and tilting his head so he can connect their mouths in another deep kiss. Nikki is leading him further into the apartment as he licks into his mouth and the bassist groans when Tommy starts sucking on his tongue until Tommy feels a hard edge against his hips. 

Nikki breaks their kiss to rip Tommy’s tank top off before he starts unlacing his shorts and Tommy moans when he sees their small dining table in front of him.

“You said the table, right princess?” Nikki smirks and pushes those damn leather shorts down until they fall to his black boots, the younger man stepping free of them easily and turning around, pressing forward until Nikki has his mouth hard against Tommy’s, the automatic moan that the drummer lets out making him a little dizzy, angling his head and thrilling when Tommy parts his lips without him having to do or say anything, opening up so easily that he wants to praise him for it. Nikki slips his tongue in quickly, mapping out Tommy’s mouth as the drummer tugs at his hair to move him and Nikki growls at the attempt at control, pressing himself into the cradle of Tommy’s slightly parted legs, hands tightening harshly on the younger man’s hips before moving back to grope at his ass and Tommy breaks their kiss to whine high in his throat.

The sound sends a punch of arousal through Nikki’s gut and he’s lifting Tommy up onto the table like it’s nothing in response, smirking when Tommy wraps his legs around his hips, “What a slutty noise princess, you gonna sound like that when I’m inside of you?”

Tommy whines at him again, removing his hands from his hair when Nikki pulls at his own top and once it’s off Nikki groans when Tommy’s hands return to his hair and pulls harshly to make their mouths meet again. Tommy bites, hard at his lower lip, “Please Nikki, please, need you. I need you to fuck me, want it hard baby, want you to hold me down and _use me_.”

Nikki feel arousal hit him hard again and he thrusts his hips forward and grinds against Tommy insistently, making the drummer throw his head back and moan noisily. He runs firm hands up and down Tommy’s fishnet covered thighs, over his hips and up the soft skin of his waist until he’s pulling and pinching at the drummer’s nipples.

He gives a smirk at the constant whimpers he’s pulling from the younger boy, giving his own groan at the unbelievable friction against his cock, “I’ll fuck you good princess, gonna make that pretty mouth of yours scream.”

Tommy bites his lip to try to muffle a responding moan, “Mmmm, fuck Nik, nngh, I want that, I want it, I want it.”

The bassist takes a second to sweep his green eyes over Tommy as he grinds their hips together. He’s so goddamn pretty, so tall and slender with creamy skin, long legs in those fucking fishnets, cock long and thin and pink and so hard for him. “Fuck, you’re sexy princess.”

Tommy makes a needy noise at the admission, taking advantage of his momentary break to run his nails over the bassist’s chest, lightly at first but then digging in and dragging them down his abs, making Nikki hiss. The drummer is rolling his hips against Nikki’s thrusts, his bare cock rubbing against Nikki’s leather clad one, “Come on, Nik, fucking fuck me already!”

But Nikki just grabs a fistful of Tommy’s wavy dark hair and yanks his head back so the drummer has to meet his gaze and he has to moan at the wicked gleam in the bassist’s green eyes, “No, I need to punish you first babe.”

Tommy’s thighs shake in anticipation around Nikki’s hips but he can’t help but whine a protest, he just wants Nikki to take him already, he doesn’t want to wait, “_Nikki_.”

The bassist doesn’t answer him, just takes a step back and pulls Tommy off the table with the grip he has on his hair before turning the drummer around and forcing him to bend over until Tommy’s face and hands are flush to the flat surface. Tommy inhales sharply and flushes when he feels Nikki’s free hand come down to caress his ass, touch gentle over the wide-scale fishnet stockings still covering his skin. He cups his hand over the rise of one of Tommy’s cheeks, kneading at the ample flesh, his thumb dipping down further to brush over his entrance softly.

Tommy is just about to sigh mournfully, thinking that Nikki is calming them back down like he always does, when the bassist suddenly brings his hand down hard over his right cheek, the force rocking Tommy forward as a yelp escapes his throat involuntarily.

The pain is stinging and hot, but so fucking good, and it leaves Tommy disoriented for a minute before Nikki is speaking to him again, “I fucking know you were teasing me on purpose Tommy. Like I don’t know you fucking well enough to know when you’re fucking up to something. I’m gonna fuck you just like you want babe, but you were such a bad boy today, you need to be spanked princess.”

Tommy actually loves how slutty he feels when he arches to push his ass further against Nikki’s hand and moans at the bassist’s words. The condescending chuckle he gets from Nikki as his hand kneads into the heated flesh of his cheek just sends more sparks up his spine.

“You’re getting ten slut, and you’re going to count them out for me, so what fucking number was that.”

Tommy pants and braces himself with his hands against the table and barely gets to quietly utter “One” before Nikki’s hand is cutting through the air to land another slap, just as hard, on the opposite cheek, another yelp escaping Tommy.

“T-two.” Tommy forces out as he squirms uselessly against the stinging pain.

Nikki’s hand slams down on the seat of Tommy’s ass on the next hit and Tommy is pushed forward again against the table and the shock of pleasure from his cock rubbing against the edge versus the pain blossoming in his ass is making him lose his mind.

“Thr- nngh- three.” Tommy manages just before the crack of the next slap reaches his ears. The heat from the pain spreading down to his groin and making him harder than he’s ever been.

“Fuck, Nik, _four_.”

“Fucking knew you’d love this, such a slutty little baby. I’m doing the next few fast baby, count them after.” Nikki warns him before landing four hard slaps in rapid succession over both cheeks and his upper thighs. The sting leaves Tommy gasping, breathless as he tries to resist rubbing himself against the edge of the table, tears forming in his eyes at how heated and aroused he his.

“F-five, six, sss-seven, eight.” Tommy gasps out against the table where he slumps down, arms unable to support him anymore with how hard he’s shaking.

Both of Nikki’s hands cup his ass then, softly rubbing circles into the burning cheeks to try to drive some of the heat away as he coos, “You’re being so good for me princess, just two more.”

The next slap draws the most obscene moan from his mouth that Tommy can ever remember making, the mixture of pleasure and pain overwhelming him and making his mind hazy. “Nn-ni-nine. Pl-please Nikki, please, I need you.”

Nikki growls, “Just one more baby, one more and I’ll fuck you, I promise.”

And just like that, Nikki is bringing his hand down one last time and Tommy isn’t even able to make noise, his mouth dropping open in a silent moan before Nikki is turning him around and lifting him back onto the table quickly.

“Did so fucking good princess, fuck, you sounded so good,” Nikki pauses to kiss him deep and filthy, Tommy isn’t even able to do anything but open his mouth and let Nikki do whatever he wants, so far gone as he is.

Nikki pulls back and lands a quick firm kiss on Tommy’s lips, “Stay right fucking there baby, need to get the lube.”

Tommy just nods dazedly and Nikki smirks before nearly running back to their room.

The drummer is just coming out of his haze when Nikki runs back in and takes his place in between his legs again, so Tommy reaches forward to quickly undo the button and tear down the zipper of Nikki’s red leather pants and push them down just far enough to finally release the bassist’s cock.

Tommy feels his mouth water just looking at it. Nikki was big, not quite as long as Tommy was, but thick as hell and Tommy wanted it in him right fucking now, so he snatches the lube out of Nikki’s hands and pours a generous amount into his hand before reaching out to stroke Nikki, making the bassist groan and bow his head at the touch, until he was completely coated and dripping.

Nikki is about to take the lube from Tommy’s hand when Tommy abruptly throws it off the side, “Baby, I gotta stretch you out, I’m gonna wreck you but I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Tommy shakes his head and whines as he draws Nikki to him with his legs around his waist, “I’m good Nik, you prepared me so fucking good last night, I’m still loose for you, please just get inside of me already.”

The drummer shivers at the heated look Nikki gives him and he holds the bassist’s gaze as he lays back on the table and spreads his legs further in invitation.

Nikki moans at the display and grips at Tommy’s hips as he presses the head of his cock against Tommy’s hole, “My horny little slut, so fucking desperate for me aren’t you baby?”

Tommy has no shame at all as he nods and pushes his hips down so that Nikki starts to sink into him.

Nikki groans as his dick is enveloped in Tommy’s tight, hot entrance, the drummer’s mouth open in a silent moan until he stutters out a gasped ‘oh’ when Nikki is bottomed out inside of him. Nikki is so big, filling him up so well, Tommy could never get tired of the feeling. 

Nikki inhales sharply through his nose, hiking Tommy’s thighs up to more firmly lock them around his waist and automatically starts thrusting into him at a slow, shallow pace. He needs to take is easy, needs to give Tommy a minute to adjust to the sensation.

But then Tommy is harshly pulling on his hair to yank his face back from where it was buried in the crook of the drummer’s neck so he could look into his eyes. Tommy’s cheeks are flushed, lips dark pink and swollen and brown eyes hooded and he lets out a small gasp when Nikki pushes into him. But the look in his eyes is wildfire and has Nikki’s hands tightening on his thighs reflexively at the sight of him.

“Thought, _oh_, thought you were going to make me s-scream Nik. This the fucking best you can do?”

The challenge is enough to drive Nikki up a wall and he snarls at the drummer, pulling him further to the edge of the table and throwing one of Tommy’s legs over his shoulder before driving into him hard, snapping his hips in further once he’s buried inside of him and Tommy does throw his head back and scream then.

Nikki feels crazy and out of control, only heat and instinct guiding him to not let up so he continues to hammer into Tommy, loving the way he responds, back arching, hands scratching down his sweat slicked back and moaning wantonly. He sees the red marks his hands have left on Tommy’s hips when he moves them to grip his thighs and it almost makes him back off again, afraid that he might actually be hurting the other boy but Tommy is grabbing on to his shoulders to pull himself up and bite at the base of his neck harshly before settling back against the table.

“Don’t, nngh, Nikki, don’t you fucking dare back down to me, fuck me baby, I can handle you, I want it, fuck, keep fucking me just like this.”

Nikki moans, body blazing with just how fucking aroused he is and he uses his grip on Tommy’s thighs to pull him onto his cock just as he thrusts back in, smirking at the scream he gets before he abruptly slows his pace to a slow grind.

Tommy looks up at him wide eyed, panting, dark wavy hair damp and a mess and Nikki smiles at him sharply, “You like the way I’m fucking you princess? You want me to keep going?”

The drummer grits his teeth and glares at him for slowing down but he breaths out a desperate little ‘fuck, yes’, eyelids fluttering shut when Nikki grinds his hips so that his cock rubs hard against his prostrate. Nikki begins his punishing pace again, one arm looping underneath Tommy’s lower back to hold him up at just the right angle to slam into his prostrate on every other thrust and groaning when Tommy tightens around him, the drummer covering his mouth with his own hand to try to muffle his screams.

Nikki grabs the hand that Tommy is using to cover his mouth and pins it onto the table above his head, hovering over him as he fucks into him hard. He sees Tommy’s eyes dilate further at how he’s holding him down, so he grabs Tommy’s other wrist and adds it to his grip so Tommy can’t do anything but arch his back and take what Nikki is giving him.

Tommy knows he’s being loud, god, he can hear himself and he knows everyone in the area can probably hear him screaming too but he really doesn’t fucking care. Nikki is pounding into him, hitting him just right every single time, holding him down so fucking easily and growling absolute filth into his ear.

“You’re so fucking tight around my cock princess, I swear, your little cunt is always so fucking good for me. My pretty little cockslut. Wanna see you come while you scream for me baby.”

Tommy arches his back to the point of being painful, body so hot as he listens to Nikki talk, so close to the edge that he can feel himself slipping with every thrust of the bassist’s cock.

“Say my name Tommy, fucking scream it babe, want to hear you scream it.” Nikki is ordering him now, voice low and gravely and Tommy gasps and moans, whimpers but it’s only when Nikki reaches between them and palms his cock while simultaneously biting down onto his neck that he gives in and screams the bassist’s name one more time as he comes, muscles spasming to tighten around Nikki and that combined with the sound of his name screamed so desperately by the drummer under him has his own orgasm hitting him like a bus, the force of it leaving him gasping.

He thrusts lightly through it to prolong it for the both of them until Tommy whines at oversensitivity. He stops moving then, rests his body weight on his forearms on either side of Tommy’s head and tries to catch his breath.

Tommy pants and cards his fingers through Nikki’s hair as Nikki presses soft little kisses to his shoulder as he pulls out of him, so exhausted but so fucking blissful he barely has any words.

“I love you.”

The words send a different kind of wave through Tommy’s body. This one warm and gentle but so powerful it still takes his breath away. Nikki whispers them into the skin of his shoulder and Tommy feels them like a brand, sinking into his flesh and digging their way deeper until they’re seared into his heart.

They’ve never said that to each other. Not out loud at least. It was an unspoken truth that showed itself through sweet gestures and actions but it’s something that they’ve never expressed in actual words.

“I love you to Nikki.” Tommy breaths his response into Nikki’s hair, nose burrowing into the black mass as he inhales shakily.

As soon as he says it, he feels Nikki smiling against him and a thought makes him giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Nikki asks and his tone is so petulant that Tommy laughs harder before sitting them up, wrapping his arms around Nikki’s neck and kissing him softly.

“All of the sweet, tender, romantic as fuck sex we’ve had for the past two months and you choose now, when you’ve gone full out daddy on my ass, to say that for the first time?”

Nikki laughs at that too, “I figured it was more us. Besides, pretty sure it was you who purposely provoked me into it. If you wanted to get wrecked baby, you could have just asked me.”

Tommy smiles as Nikki runs a hand through his hair before resting it along his cheek and pulling him into a short kiss, “I figured this way was more us.”

They stay there for a few minutes, exchanging soft kisses and touches, enjoying the intimacy.

Nikki is pressing a kiss into Tommy’s cheek when the drummer feels the bassist’s lips pull into a wicked smirk, “‘Full out daddy’ huh?”

Tommy chuckles, running his hands over the muscles of Nikki’s chest and abdomen when the green eyed man tilts the drummer’s head back to start sucking at the skin beneath his jaw, “Well you did spank me… _daddy_.”

Tommy laughs again at Nikki’s sharp inhale against his neck but it quieted down when Nikki captures his lips in another heated kiss.

Needless to say, Tommy’s fantasies are fulfilled for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, that was embarrassing.
> 
> I'm going to go hide now.
> 
> ~Bye bye.


End file.
